Dasey Shorts
by thecanadian13
Summary: Short complilation of quickly updated one-shots centering on Dasey. Their relationship status won't be directly revealed, but you as the reader can infer. Some symbolic. Some fluff. Some comedy. Completely Dasey!
1. Fish in the Sea

**A/N: Hopefully short and quickly updated Dasey one shots. The trick to these is that they may or may not be going out or in a relationship, so you as the reader, can try to figure out whether they are or not. **

**Fish in the Sea**

"I say the red gaudy one and the glossy eyed blue one." Derek responded to Casey's question.

"Why? They don't even match. I want the aquarium for the office to be subtle, including the assortment of fish." Casey said in rebuttal wandering to the gold fish section. Derek just stood there eying the red and blue fish in their shared aquarium.

"Look Casey, why would they put these together if they weren't supposed to be?" Derek quipped.

"Because maybe the store people are cheap and don't really give a care. Huh?"

Derek just shrugged still wanting the same fish. "But, Case. I guess it wasn't really the expected arrangement, but not everything is planned out like this. The best things in life can be totally not on purpose! And I am also guessing that these two fish would rather be with their respected kind, but they have probably grown on each other over time, and not purchasing them together is just a reminder of how ridiculous their happy thoughts about this even were."

"They are together because there is only one of each and while pricing them at 50 cents is a bargain for consumers like us, it sure isn't funding luxurious aquariums." Casey scoffed at Derek's weird outburst. "Besides, fish in stores don't last long, so I doubt they have been in the same aquarium for more than a week." Casey finished giggling at the absurdity.

Derek looked weirdly crestfallen at Casey's last remarks and walked away cursing under his breathe. Casey didn't really understand him at times like this. He would be so care free about important decisions like apartment payments and career options, but when it came to purchasing fish that he would probably only see a few times in his life, it was the world to him. Eventually the guilt and her sympathetic ways took over and she decided to purchase the red and blue fish along with half a dozen shiny white ones. When she got in line at the register, Derek noticed her and rushed over to see her purchase. A wide smile spread over his face as he saw his favorite fish in hand.

"Thanks Case. One of a kind huh?" Derek asked.

"Not really, I mean, there might be more at another store or in other people's homes." Casey said shooting down his odd inquisition. Once again he looked sad. This time it didn't hurt him as much as he started glaring at Casey.

"What?" She asked rather loudly as she paid for the fish.

"Please tell me that you have figured out why I want these fish?" Derek asked pleadingly, eyes still glued to her.

Casey thought for a second as she pushed open the pet store doors into the bright sun. Suddenly a bright grin appeared on her face as she stopped walking and faced Derek with a small twinkle in her eye. Just as she was about to reply, Derek put a hand on her arm as she glanced down at it. Finally she spoke, "Red and blue are the colors of one of those hockey teams you like. The Vancouver one right?"

Derek turned away and stalked towards the car as Casey stood back in complete confusion.

"Not even close." Derek said under his breathe once he was out of ear shot.

The ride over to the office was fast and surprisingly not painful. Within no time they arrived at a medium sized building as Casey took Derek with her to her office on the second floor. Derek holding his red and blue fish and Casey carrying another identical water filled bag with the white ones. When they reached Casey's office, Derek carefully released his fishes into the already set up aquarium as Casey went to the other side of the tank. As the red one swam out of the plastic bag Derek waved goodbye mouthing 'see you later mini me'.

**If you noticed, this isn't just a simple argument over fish. It's definitely far more symbolic. XD**


	2. Just Pals 12

**A/N: Background to this short; They are both in college at Queens. And it has two parts because it is so much longer than usual, but I loved it, so I wrote it anyway. **

**Just Pals... **

Casey stared down at the blank letter in front of her. She usually enjoyed Creative Writing and Literature, but today's assignment seemed more psychological than anything.

"Eyes to the front for another second." Her teacher droned. "Remember these letters aren't actually mailed out, I will simply deliver them by person to a student in another class. I advise you, for the purpose of the assignment to not try and figure out who your so called 'pen pal' is. And like I said earlier, the idea here is to be different. We usually address a letter with names. However, here we will only describe our perception of ourselves and others. For instance, I might say after reading a letter from a pen pal, 'Dear ashamed and sympathetic.' And conclude with, 'Sincerely happy and athletic'. Understand?" The teacher looked around the room at the laughs coming from the students, obviously a response from her jumping a twirling at the mention of 'athletic' earlier.

"Great." She said. "No names!" With that she turned back to her desk at the front and resumed her computer work. Casey sat stunned and unsure of what in the world to write about. They were supposed to talk about insignificant events. But how on Earth would she learn about her pen pal without at least a small background. For a few seconds Casey considered not following the directions, but quietly scolded herself and started her letter.

_Dear Someone I probably don't know since I am a freshman here..._

_ This morning I spilled coffee on my jeans and had to had to change. Pretty darn exciting right? Well now I am here writing this letter and I have no idea what to say that is worth writing, yet insignificant. Oh! She never said how long it had to be. Great! Bye... From: Klutzilla (Inside joke)_

Looking around the room, Casey noticed students going up and turning in their letters and leaving. It was pretty short, but they were never told how long right? A little nervous about the lack of effort put into her assignment, Casey finally relented and walked towards the desk placing the letter neatly on top of the others.

Two days later, back in her Writing class, Casey was surprised to see a letter already being placed in her hand by the teacher. It was a little different than hers. It was on a yellow tinted paper instead of white and there was a doodle in the bottom left corner. She took her seat as she quickly opened it with anticipation.

_Hey Klutzilla..._

_ Thank you for agreeing with me on the uselessness of this assignment. I hate writing, but I needed the credit. It's funny though, I call a close friend of mine klutzilla sometimes. Not as much as before because we don't hang out anymore, but it brings back memories. And speaking of insignificant things, I had the most bogus date ever. Probably won't remember it happened in a few days, so why not tell a person I will never meet or seriously get to know. Ha ha, like we could discover more about a person through this crap than a day hanging out. Umm, I think that's it. I got a bruise this morning from a stick in my side..._

_ With Arrogant Love, Sammich Man_

Casey giggled quietly at the guy's humor as she took out another piece of paper and this time just wrote in big letters across the inside 'Hey Sammich Man... Like Sammich's?' And then drew a small alien like figure at the bottom and above it wrote 'me'.

Pretty amused with her random attitude she strutted to the front, the first person there this time and handed the teacher the letter. At first the teacher looked worried at the short time it took for her to complete the assignment, but then smiled devilishly and went back to her work.

Casey was restless the rest of the week waiting for her next class to get a letter back. She was just so preoccupied thinking about the letter that she didn't notice herself entering the wrong bathroom at the pool on campus. As the white urinals came into view and the odd and unpleasant smell finally drifted toward Casey, her face turned a bright red, and she turned quickly, looking for the door handle. Before she could escape humiliation, a cocky grin was caught in her peripheral and a snotty laugh echoed around the moist room. She turned back slowly for a split second to see, without a doubt one of the worst people possible in the situation, Derek.

Skipping her usual down time in the water as to avoid Derek, Casey came back to her dorm room and sat antsy on the bed. Why couldn't she text or IM her pen pal, instead of writing letters. They were so short, they could be a small email even. Without realizing it, her scrambling thoughts caused her to relax and she fell asleep around 7:00 pm.

By next class, her anxiety had died down and she accepted the next letter like an old friend. Happy to see, yet no instantaneous run for a hug. Unloading her backpack she took out her paper and pen before reading the next letter. His was way longer than her's was last time and at first seemed pointless to read, but to her dismay her teacher was walking up and down the aisles looking over each students letter and asking questions about it for up to date information on the progression of the assignment.

_Dear So and so and so and so..._

_ Figured I would stop calling you klutzilla for right now as the word kind of gives me an odd feeling right now. I don't know why, guess it's just one of those catalyst words. Nice alien by the way. Bet you look a lot better too. Anyway, whats up? Yeah, I know that is the worst intro ever, but I seriously am running out of insignificant things to write about here. I hope I didn't creep you out with my 'arrogant love', I was just being goofy. Is the fact that I am hot insignificant? Because I would say it is significant, so I won't bring it up again. Are you hot? I don't know. Appearance is everything apparently. Seriously though, it is. Hot people are more likely to be hired than the ugly and have better offspring. I may not be totally smart, but that is one killer fact right there. Media isn't stupid, it's just life. You ever seen a magazine with a bunch of average looking people on it? I have, it's called Home Improvement Magazine, and the only parts of the unnoticeable people you can see is their hands and arms. _

_ Sincerely, with arrogant acceptance, Sammich's with PB&J_

Glad that she had ended up reading Casey shook her head with a smile.

"Fun, isn't it?" The teacher, Mrs. Parks, asked from behind her, scaring her slightly.

"Yeah... Yes it is. Sorry for asking, but what is the moral behind this experiment?" Casey inquired.

Mrs. Parks gave a quizzical face at the word 'experiment', but answered Casey's question. "I guess you will find out at the end."

"Are we supposed to learn that we can learn more about a person through stupid little letters, than lame movie and dinner dates or awkward run into's at coffee shops." Casey asked.

"Hmm. You are onto something MacDonald, but it's more than that. It's a different view like when you look in a rear view mirror as opposed to fully turning around to see the big picture... People can surprise you when you see the big picture and it can save your life by preventing a car accident." Mrs. Parks chuckled at her blunt joke and shuffled away.


	3. Just Pals 12 Cont

Casey leaned back in her chair as Mrs. Parks turned sightly around and smiled. Casey was usually pretty bright, but this letter thing was still bothering her. If they were learning about a person differently, then wasn't that a lie? She picked up her pencil, its graphite end hovering over her blank sheet of paper. Would she not like the Sammich Man in real life? This part made no sense to Casey. She liked her friends very much and she didn't need to write out simplistic letters to realize it. Besides, when a relationship gets serious at all, there has to be actual physical interactions, right? Without another philosophical thought Casey began her next letter attempting to match the assignment as best as possible.

_Dear witty and full of themselves,_

_ Some of the lesser important things that I have experienced this week are as follows. Friday I had a really good pasta dinner that my best friend made. Saturday was rather boring because I was anxious. Same with Sunday. On Monday I accidentally walked into the guys bathroom and was mocked by this guy that I'd rather not want to like or be attracted to. And now it's Tuesday._

_ Sincerely confused and anxious _

Happy with her correctly written letter Casey turned it in and returned to her seat for the rest of her lecture. She felt a little weird about enclosing the bathroom dilemma in her letter, but it was Sammich Man, and even if he got a good laugh out of it, he wouldn't be able to go around telling people that Casey MacDonald did it.

On Wednesday Casey finally got the courage to go back to the pool around 8:00 pm and thankfully stayed focus as she neared the bathroom area. It was nearly empty since most people usually had better things to do at night, but not Casey. The water was relaxing and Casey for the billionth time was glad that College wasn't too stressful. After 10 minutes Casey was the only one there except for a small group in the hot tub. Swimming to the deeper end, Casey grabbed the wall and pushed off across the pool. Lap after lap, Casey swam, coming up for water every four strokes. Every time she neared the wall she'd do a flip turn and push off again if great amounts of force. She hadn't felt this great in a while and she was experiencing rushes of energy every time she sprang off the wall. Finally she switched from free style on her stomach, to back stroke with her eyes staring up at the ceiling and her arms swinging by her like a paddles. She was about to flip over and into another flip turn when a massive amount of pain shot up from her head and everything went black.

As her vision started to un-fog, she saw the ground at least five feet below her and the back side of some guy. Her arms were around his shoulders, limp and wet and his arms were holding her up around her torso. When she started to twist her head around the guy holding her rushed over to the benches at the side of the pool and put her down carefully.

"Thanks." Casey began to mutter out before she fully saw her savior. "Oh."

"Yeah, I couldn't let my step-sister drown." Derek ruffled his hair as he faced Casey and sat down beside her.

Casey just nodded, still a little woozy after hitting her head on the side of the pool.

"So I should probably take you to the ER to make sure you don't have a concussion. Like the time when I hit the wall hard in hockey and I blacked out for like, a minute."

"Its okay." Casey said standing up. "I can go myself"

Derek blocked her path and pulled her gently back down onto the bench. "Uh. No you can't. You could crash the car or get into an accident like this. I am taking you to the hospital."

"Derek!" Casey almost shouted as she looked up at him. He was in his regular clothes and was soaking wet. "I don't need to go to the hospital, plus you are soaking wet."

Derek still looked unchanged and not thinking about any other options considering Casey's argumentative state, he lifted her up again, this time holding her legs up with one arm and her back up with the other. Casey started squirming, but Derek was too strong to wiggle out of his grasp, plus the thought of falling on the concrete again, was much less than appealing. With one swift motion, Derek lifted her gym bag of the floor with his right foot and tossed it in the air landing in Casey's lap.

"I think that's everything." Derek said looking around to see if he had forgotten anything else of Casey's. "Have anything else here Case?"

Casey just scowled and shook her head. "What about your crap?"

Derek continued walking towards the doors and turned to Casey. "I'll get it later."

Letting her down outside of his car, he opened the passenger door and ushered her in. Once both were inside Derek started up the engine and then backed out of his parking space. "You comfortable?" He asked glancing at her quickly before turning out onto the main road, slight worry and sympathy in his eyes. Casey breathed 'yes' and he returned the quiet and slight irritated answer with a soft rub on her shoulder.

The car ride to the ER was about five minutes since there was a hospital right off campus near the main sports stadium. Casey kept staring at Derek like he was an alien and finally spoke. ""You okay, Derek?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, you're the one with the pretty big bruise on your forehead." He replied brushing his finger lightly up Casey's forehead as to move her hair out of the way and get a better look at the bump protruding from her head.

"You just don't seem like yourself, that's all." Casey said a little nervously, not wanting him to return to his usual cocky and full of himself attitude. Derek was about to reply when the hospital came into view and the car turned into the ER section entrance.

As the two stepped into the medium sized waiting area, Derek in now soggy clothes that wreaked of chlorine and Casey wrapped in a towel with gym pants on, they saw how empty the place was. The girl behind the counter was almost excited to see them as she was probably quite bored.

Derek insisted on filling out the paper work as Casey sat in the chill Emergency room wondering how Derek wasn't even shivering. Within a few minutes, a nurse called Casey back as Derek followed close behind.

"So, lets see here. Possible concussion? Pool accident?" Both Casey and Derek nodded yes. "Tell me what happened?" The nurse asked again, this time directing her attention to Casey.

"I was swimming laps and I went to do a flip turn on the wall and I guess I banged my head into it." Casey stammered.

The nurse made a pained expression before speaking to the two again. "You're lucky your boyfriend was there to pull you out. It's sad how many accidents like this end horribly."

Derek just stood there nodding while Casey looked around in disbelief. "He isn't my boyfriend." Managed to escape her lips.

"Sorry." The nurse apologized, I just inferred.

Marking things down, the nurse went through each step to see if Casey received a concussion. It was both nerve wracking for Derek and Casey. All the nurse would mutter were sounds like 'uh huh' and 'Mhm'. Finally for what seemed like ages and ages, she smiled up happily. "Casey here, does not have a concussion, just a nice big bruise. Just ice it when you get home and I'd say you're fine."

Both of them sighed in relief as Derek thanked the nurse and led Casey out of examine room four.

Derek drove back to the pool where Casey's car was in silence. When he pulled up and unlocked the doors, Casey didn't budge.

"Thanks for that Derek, I guess you sort of saved my life." Casey wasn't sure of his reaction. Partly expecting him to get all full of himself like usual and partly, hopefully expecting him to just smile and say 'you're welcome'.

Instead Derek did neither as he pulled her into a hug. A little confused, Casey sat there, arms limp by her side before reaching over him and patting him on the back. After the hug, Casey awkwardly made her way out of his car and over to her own. In her short drive home in silence, Casey couldn't quite understand his switch in behavior. It had to be the life or death situation right? But the Derek she saw that night, was not the Derek in the boy's bathroom.

Happy to be back in class on Thursday, Casey took her seat a few rows back. Mrs. Parks smiled at all the students and asked them what their thoughts were of the assignment. Almost simultaneously they all replied back with mixed 'okays' and 'alrights'.

Rolling her eyes, Mrs. Parks handed each student back their next letter and left the students to their work.

Casey's next letter was very short since the pen ink that leaked through the page could only be seen on a couple of lines. Flipping it open again she expected another witty quip from the Sammich Man, when instead she saw the following.

_Dear Wonderful in ways you can't see yourself,_

_ I hereby relinquish my title of 'Sammich Man'. Hoping that soon you you will call me by a whole different name in itself. While this hope of mine seems far off, I have a strong feeling that college will bring us together, while life at home has teared us apart. _

_ Hopefully never a brother or a step-brother in your eyes again, _

_ Your friend and much more, Derek (Oops, no names :p) _


	4. The Letter

**Such a long wait … Sorry.**

**The Letter**

"Give it back! God Derek, annoy me much?" Casey complained as Derek sprinted down stairs with a letter of Casey's. "It's mine Derek! It clearly has my name on it and it was on the floor in the hall so mom or George must have dropped it when carrying in the mail."

Derek made a quizzical face before hurdling over the couch and tucking the letter out of view on the top shelf of one of the book cases in the living room. Casey huffed as she made her way downstairs obviously noticing its absence from Derek's hand.

"Where is it?" Casey whined already tired of the chase. Derek just shrugged as he made his way into the kitchen. Casey peered around the corner where Derek had left and then retrieved a chair in the corner of the room. Keeping constant eye contact with the archway separating the living room from the kitchen, Casey smirked before reaching up and grabbing her mail. Once it was grasped tightly in her right hand she backed off the chair and powered housed it to her room where she slid her envelope into her dream diary.

Derek returned from the kitchen casually, sandwich in hand. As if it was second nature, he reached up to the letter's former resting place before setting the sandwich down and fumbling the empty dusty space his hand was now occupying. Freaking out Derek pulled the chair over that Casey had used and stood on it as well to get a better look. Of course, the letter was gone and so was Casey. Realizing stealth was his only option, Derek patiently waited for Casey to leave her room before he was to go in.

Derek nervously ate his sandwich as horrible scenarios rushed through his brain about what could be going on upstairs with Casey and that letter. The possibility of her opening it was slight but he knew from observation that Casey would not open it until she felt like she had total security and privacy which she did not at the moment. If he himself or Edwin was home, there was never complete privacy unless they were locked in a closet with body guards covering the entrance with constant video surveillance.

Finally Casey came downstairs with her jacket on and cell phone in hand.

"Yeah, I am leaving right now Emily. This should be great." Casey spoke softly into the phone with excitement written all over her face. Derek also appeared a little happier for two reasons. Casey was leaving and based off her totally ignoring Derek, she hadn't read the letter. Waiting until the door had closed and the sound of footsteps down the walkway had faded, Derek rushed upstairs barging into Casey's room.

Derek knew from experience that the letter was either under a pillow on her bed, locked up in her somewhat fake mini vault or in another journal that was of less importance to her than her main diary. Checking her dressers around the room, Derek came up with nothing, fearing she might have taken it with her. Then a rush of stupidity hit Derek head on as he saw the letter laying on Casey's bed, front side up near the window.

Crossing her room to the side of the bed by the window Derek snatched the slightly frayed envelope off the sheets and into his jacket as if protecting a large sum of cash. Before Derek was able to cross back over to the door Casey's voice rang out over by the stair well as Derek ducked underneath the bed and silently prayed for her absence once again.

Unfortunately for the second time that day, she had interrupted his strategy as she was currently entering her room. Still on the phone with Emily, Casey sat down on her bed causing a dip in the comforter over top of Derek's back.

"It's okay Emily, another day." Casey spoke into the phone. "It's kind of late anyway. My mom might have gotten mad if I fell asleep over at your house again without forewarning her."

Silence pervaded the room as Casey anticipated Emily's response. A minute amount of noise rang out from Casey's phone, indiscernible to Derek. A few seconds later Casey casually said goodbye before flipping it shut and laying it on her bed. Derek lay on his stomach still, claustrophobic and dying to leave her vanilla smelling room. The longer he lay there on the dusty floor, the worse the awkward feeling inside of him got. Then a flash of black caught Derek's eye as Casey's jacket slid off the bed and on the floor beside him. Hoping she would not retrieve it, Derek lay frozen to the spot trying not to breathe to loud. A quiet sigh left Derek as he saw her feet make their way over to the door, only to return after shutting the door. Derek scowled. For a second he thought that she was just messing with him and that she was aware of him being there the whole time. But when Casey started changing into her night clothes, the possibility of that scenario vanished from Derek's mind.

Closing his eyes, even though Derek could only see about ¾ of a foot above the ground, Derek put his hand across his chest where the letter lay on the other side of his jacket, wishing the day to be over and for him to be back in his room with the music on drowning all thoughts out of his mind.

When he opened his eyes, Casey had moved towards the door again, this time opening and stepping outside briefly.

"Derek." She called out as Derek himself clenched his teeth underneath her bed. She left the room momentarily, only to return within a few seconds muttering the word, 'weird' under her breathe. After closing the door she turned off the lights in her room as Derek's vision greatly decreased. He could only make out figures on the left side of him using the light that was shining in through her window from the moon.

Instead of freaking out again, Derek felt relieved knowing that once her loud breathing had kicked in, he could leave the room unnoticed. After a bit of tossing and turning, Casey remained still for a while as her arm hung off the side of the bed that Derek was mainly facing. Waiting in silence, Derek felt compelled to reach out and touch the limp arm or at least move it out of the way as not to disturb her and wake her up. While considering his options, Casey's breathing slowed down and got considerably louder. Taking this as his chance, Derek started sliding himself toward the window and out from underneath Casey's bed. Within a few seconds, Derek was almost out. The only thing left in his way was the arm dangling there inhibiting him from ducking his head out.

Without thinking Derek went to move the arm, using two fingers against her palm to guide it out of his way. When it had moved about half the way up to the top of the bed, Casey's hand suddenly closed, with Derek's fingers in her grasp. Panicking and unsure if she was awake or not, Derek decided to get to his knees and peer over the bed. Thankfully her eyes were still closed and breathing had not increased.

Silently pulling his fingers out of her hand, Derek stood up surveying the room. Patting his jacket pocket again over the letter as if it could have fallen out over the course of his time in her room, Derek walked over to the door pulling it open slowly. A bit of movement startled him as he spun around only to see that Casey's asleep body had just turned over. Sighing again, Derek slipped out of the room and down the hallway as Casey's eyes fluttered open and a sly, yet sincere smile appeared on her face.

**Hope that was interesting. There isn't a part 2, you just have to pay attention to detail to greater understand the letter and what happened because I didn't blatantly state anything. It kind of makes you think "Hmm... :)" if you picked up on my clues. **


	5. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Derek hoisted Casey into the air and carried her out to the car bridal style.

"Seriously?" Casey complained. "What are we, seventeen again?" **(Sorry for the movie reference) **

Derek just smiled as he put her down in front of his new car and opened up the passenger door still holding onto her wrist.

"You don't have to do that." Casey said grumpily slipping her arm out of Derek's grasp. "I don't see why we couldn't have discussed this at one of our places. Why do we have to go out to discuss it?"

"Because," Derek said slipping into the car himself. "If we are gonna plan out a special 5 year anniversary night for George and Nora, I thought we could at least have some... Dinner while we're at it."

Casey still didn't like the idea, but gave in.

"Who are you calling?" Derek asked barely taking his eyes off the road.

"Restaurants." Casey replied like it was obvious. "Since you just informed we were going out to plan this, I didn't have time to make reservations. Therefore, I am checking the usual restaurants to see if they have any free tables."

Derek chuckled to himself as Casey glared at him. "What's so funny?" She asked preparing her left arm to hit him.

"Nothing Case." Derek said eying her arm, ready to catch it if it swung in.

There weren't driving for long before Derek pulled into a parking lot Casey didn't recognize. "Where are we?" Casey asked

Derek didn't answer and just decided to park. That's when Casey noticed the sign.

"We are not going to a bar to discuss Nora and George's anniversary plans!" Casey yelled putting her foot down metaphorically.

"Relax Case." Derek replied, still in a chill mood. "It's a club, not a bar."

Casey remained in her seat with her arms crossed. Derek just chuckled to himself again like Casey was out of the loop.

"Do you really think that's gonna prevent you from coming in MacDonald?"

"Yes." Casey replied halfheartedly, not convinced herself.

Five minutes later Derek was seated across an elevated table from Casey with two waters in front of them waiting on a dish of chips and dip. Casey was still grumpy, but she was beginning to realize she never really had a choice.

"So do you think that we should book a private room at a restaurant." Casey said almost screaming. She could barely hear Derek over the music, even though he was only two feet away from her.

Derek ignored her previous question and stood up from his seat. Placing his arm out in front of him, palm up, he motioned for Casey to join him. Casey shook her head, determined to finish their planning. If they took care of business she might, just maybe, humor him. Defeated and not wanting to draw attention by picking Casey up again, he sat back down across from her mocking her by giving her his undivided attention; literally.

"Stop staring at me all creepy like." Casey scoffed as Derek leaned back in chair. "Look, I am gonna go to the Lady's room and when I get back we are gonna talk about this."

Derek just nodded nonchalantly as Casey got up and headed to the back.

Wiping her hands on her pants, Casey grimaced leaving the bathroom. _No blow dryers, no paper towels! _Casey thought shaking her head in disappointment. _What a high end place. _Just as Casey was walking up to her table, a tall blonde sat down in Casey's seat, making Derek sit up quickly. Casey hung back a bit and observed.

The girl was clearly flirting with him. What Casey couldn't decide was whether it was the constant hair flipping or arm graces that pushed it too far. Feeling a little territorial Casey stalked up to the blonde bimbo and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. The blonde turned around, gave Casey the most exaggerated eye roll and returned her attention back to Derek.

"Excuse me." Casey said coldly.

"What?" The blonde said heatedly.

"You're in my spot."

She just laughed lightly and went to turn back to Derek when Casey grabbed her shoulder and made her face her. This apparently was enough for the blonde, who, being taller than Casey, approached Casey with an aggressive stance.

"Look you dork. I don't even know why you are here, but he clearly isn't into you and way out of your league, so stop being so bothersome."

Up until this point, Derek had been chilling in his chair, but this last comment got to him. Casey just stood there blankly, a little taken back.

Casey stuttered as the blonde got closer to Casey, glaring down at her. Casey turned to Derek, but he wasn't in his chair anymore. Casey was in between crying and running for the door, when Derek's hand pulled on her shoulder and turned her around. One second Casey was staring up at the blonde and the next her eyes were closed and her head tilted back.

When Derek released her from the kiss, the sudden shock settled in and Casey looked from Derek to the disheveled blonde that had stepped back a few paces. With a jerk of her head the blonde stalked off leaving Casey and Derek alone at the table again. Derek looked surprisingly unfazed as he sat back down and began talking about the anniversary plans, but Casey was still at loss of words.

"Spacey?" Derek said waving his hand inf front of Casey's face. "Earth to Spacey. Houston we have a problem." He recited as Casey finally clued in.

"What was that?" Casey eventually spoke up cutting Derek off again as he trailed on about his dad and Nora's dinner.

"Don't stress it too much." Derek said. "That's usually how girls act after they've fallen for the Venturi charm."

Casey shook her head before reaching across the table and slapping his arm forcefully. "Don't get full of yourself or that ego of yours might slow you down."

"Never." He replied smiling devilishly back.

**I have had that idea on my mind for a while and was deciding whether it would go in this Fanfiction or 'Dasey Inspired', but 'Dasey Inspired' has shorter stories, so I decided to put it here.**


End file.
